Hazard Corporation
Welcome to 'HAZARD CORPORATION' a clan that seeks to pull the world to it's last knee's to there command, using the infected virus known as 'Eibmoz', turning the world as they know it, into it's own playground of zombified slaves, assisting their every command. A ruling power over the Goverment is what Hazard Corporation intend to dissect. Yakuza chairman Yakuza clan's Background/History 'Hazard Corporation' was established when the corupted minds of a league of mad scientists rallied the world in search for to key to controling life itself. The scientists managed to come up with away to control the living, turning them into the dead, in terms of their mind and bodies. With this coruption being open, the mad scientist's of Hazard Corporation was able to take over the minds of the living, making them powerless, causing them to moarn in a zombie like state. This was done through a chemical the scientist's of Hazard Corporation had created, known as 'Eibmoz', which was then injected into it's experimental beings to confirm its sucess. With Hazard Corporation now having the power to control the minds of the living, turning them into a zombie like state, they soon begun to take over countries around the globe with the infected drug 'Eibmoz'. This building them a huge zombified army of millions!. After a global rein, Hazard Corporation was soon obliterated by the secrets services of the world. When this had happened no cure was found, meaning an assassination of all those that had been turned had to take place. During the obliteration process of Hazard Corporation, one scientist managed to escape, known as 'Jack Zuko', barley making it out alive from the derlict wasteland that surrounded him. 5 years had past since the obliteration of Hazard Corporation, with Jack Zuko still alive, he began to rise again, carring out new experiments with the Eibmoz virus in his newly found hideout. He would continue to carry out the rein of Hazard Corporation and someday bring the world a stand at his knee's with his biotechnology and inhuman like skills to control the deepest and darkest dwellers of society. Establishments HAZARD CORPORATION HIDEOUT Hazard Corporation's hideout is a manson deep in the heart of the cities off coast woodland area. The manson is heavily guarded by mercanaries willing to lay their lifes on the line to stop introoders from entering the building at all costs, unless authorized to do so. The manson hangout appeares extremely classy inside, many socialable guests are often invited to the manson for highly classed parties, in which a buffet is put on, along with singers, speaches, and quailty wine. The underground area of the manson is locked off with keycards and security codes, finger print access, eye scanning access, and even more guards. The underground contains fragments of Jack Zuko's work study and experiments. This is a place he will often visit to enable the future sucess of Hazard Corporation. Tylers Weaponary shop Tyler's weaponary shop is a shop within the city that has huge connections with Hazard Corporation in terms of supplying them with the nessacery weaponary needed to carry out their drills. Although the place may look shabby from the outside, outback the shop holds highly advanced and powerful weapons in which the world has yet to lay eyes upon. Jack Zuko being as clever as he is already has the most extreme and powerful tech weapons a custom to his confirmation with the use of his own genetic blood, incase Tyler ever came into conflict. Silence Deadly Beach Silence Deadly Beach is an secret island located within the depts of the 'Bermuda Triangle', pin pointing its exact location is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. It's said that the island is haunted by the dead after a battle that took place there, leading to the death of every last soldier. The Island was said to have drove them mad causing them ultimate insanity before killing one another in a heavily armed blood lust battle. Rumour has it that the founder scientists of Hazard Corporation was survivers of the Battle at Silence Deadly Beach. Escaping the island and returning to society prooved to be a suicidle task with no guidance to the island exact location, one would only get lost at sea. How Hazard Corporation made it too and from the island was a mystry the secret services of the world, who was unable to discover how. Dog Street Tavern Dog Street Tavern is a back alley pub within the city in which members of Hazard Corporation are known to visit for a drink when in the city taking care of bussiness. The tavern owner 'Sion Blake' is very welcoming to those of Hazard Corporation and often talks with them whilst they are enjoying their free time. The tavern offers a wide variety of Whiskeys and also sells smokes. Clan Perks #Goverment & law rivalry #Known for driving motorbikes and overly armoured vans #Hazard Corporation logo tattoo (Top right bicep and shoulder muscle) #Feared for being chaotically insane #Not to be fucked with. (Highly Dangerous People) Ranks ( The ranking system is typically based off the one off the stat-book page. Though your's can be different if you wish for them to be, if not the typical clan ranks will be listed below for you to take.) *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sentō-ki) *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu) *''Boss AKA Oyabun *Chairman (Kaichō) District Location 'HARZAD CORPORATION' is mainly located of the coast of the city, in the depts of the woodland area. A giant manson lies deep within, in which most members of Hazard Corporation are most likely to be located at. Clan trait .Members of Hazard Corporation are well known for wearing leather jackets, shades and riding motorbikes throughout the city. .All members of Hazard Corporation have the clan logo of the gas masked wolf tattoo'd on the top part of their right arm. . Each numbered member of Hazard Corporation is said to have his or her's own specially designed weapon, in which he or she is granted with during there joining, as a symbol of who they are. This making Each number of Hazard Corporation a threat in terms of different levels in comparison to one another's abilities. . When present at the manson, all members are to dress in a suited and booted classy manner. This for atomsphere reasons, and impressionable reasons upon our welcomed guests. . Known for profesional assassinations and kidnappings. . Connections watches are also necessary to wear whilst on and off duty. These watches are used to contact other memeber of Hazard Corporation, as well as activating motorbikes and Vehicles. The watch also has a toxic sleeping gas mecanism installed for quick escapes, and a self destruct device with triggers when someone else decides to wear your watch. . All members of Hazard Corporation are issued with the right gear needed including there own gas mask, for reasons inwhich only members would know. Enemies/ rival clans or gangs The Goverment & Law '''- '''With the past history of Hazard Corporation, the goverment and the law is against us as an enemy after HC nearly world dominated, before the secret services of the world obliterated Hazard Corps. With time now moved on from then, the goverment assume HC is dead and buried. This is not so, with Scientist Jack Zuko suriving the obliteration and secretly restoring HC to finish what was once started. The goverment and law are still our enemies. Main Busniess Hazard Corporations main goal of business is to bring the goverment to it's knee's and claim its place at the top of society. . HC scout the sub-urban cities routing out potenial allies to join Hazard Corps as either a worthy member of the numbers! or as zombie. This is done to build up HC to have more aid in taking the goverment. In the past, HC own an army of over 10 million zombiefied beings in which they had taken control over and kept as there prisoners. All 10 million was exicuted with no cure to the 'Eibmoz' virus being found. . Kidnapping subjects from the streets to use in scientific experiments towards the working aid of HC's advanced technology. . Guarding places of high importance. . HC have a trade of meeting thier potential subjects and enemies at parties and bars undercover, to get to know a thing or two about them and what they are like, including the intel they are looking for, before leaving the scene. . Delivery services, for important deliveries, members of HC may drive the delivery truck to and from the point of pick up and return destination, to ensure the saftey of whatever may be inside. . HC are known to carry out many assassinations to get to the top of what there trying to reach. The assassinations would be targeted at anyone that stands in there way, even if they had no idea that they proved to be a potenial threat. This could just be a local guard/police man that walks a certain street at night, to a mob boss leader. The threat may not stand, but if Hazard Corps finds a reason somewhere along the line as to you being in the way, it will be delt with. Side Busniess ( The Side Busniess that the clan own's. Only can have up to four busniess.) EXAMPLE The Ocean shop - Makes 30,000 Tanz a month The poking hole of glory- 300 tanz a week Honor code 1. Members of Hazard Corporation do not break or give out ingerogation information. The only option is death, unless one finds a way to escape the situation. 2. A mask gas is carried at all times. 3. The Hazard Corporation logo of the gas mask wolf is tagged on any place that has become an enemy and has fallen to us, to make it clear to others that HC is not to be fucked with. Category:Clans Category:Corperations Category:Occupation